A Demons Love
by bleeding-rose
Summary: The Story Of Ryokos Life and The Love, Tears, and Drama In It, With A Special Twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Pale clear tears trikled down the side of her face, they reflected the blue moonlight that illuminated the darkness. Her small yet firm hands clenched into fists and squeezed untill her kunckles turned white. Ryoko shifted her weight from foot to foot as she gazed down from the tall Cherry Blossom tree at the couple below. Her cat eyes studied them, as they giggled and blushed at things that they whispered into eachothers ears. Then it seemed as if the Earth had stopped spinning, her whole body froze as she saw Tenchi lean over and ever so gently kiss the girl lightly on her lips. They looked on into eachothers eyes for a instant then continued to passionatly kiss. She couldnt bare to watch for one more second, jealousy burned deep inside her heart, all she wanted to do was scream, scream untill there was no air left in her lungs. Instead she cautiously floated into the air, never parting her eyes from the face of her beloved Tenchi. More tears came streaming down her face, they rolled off the end of her chin and made wet dapples on her shirt.  
  
Ryoko flew straight forward, not knowing where she was going, but she did know what she was running from, jealousy. The wind blew the tears along the side of her face untill her eyes were dry and she was furious with anger instead of sadness. She suddenly teleported and her body vanished and re-appeared next to a small Brooke. She sat next to it and dipped one finger into the cool water, it seemed to refresh her. She pulled her finger back from the water and started angerly tearing at her clothes untill she had completly stripped. Her clothes lay in a wrinkled pile. She dipped a single toe into the water then proceeded to step into the water. Ryoko relaxed a bit as she felt the refreshing water rush over her body, she stood up and looked down at her slender body, she ran a finger over her breasts and thought to herself "Tenchi, what dont you see in me, what flaw do I have that makes you hurt me so much!"   
  
Tenchi sat up in bed and stretched his arms into the air, with a huge yawn memorys of the night before came rushing back to him. "Wow", he thought, "Last night was great!" Tenchi pulled a shirt on and came stomping down the stairs while still tugging on a pair of jeans. The house was silent, which was surprizing, no activity, no cooking, no arguing, it was actually peacful for once. The silence was soon broken by Aeka and Mihoshi, the two came busting into the house chattering to eachother, "Now Mihoshi I told you not to turn on the water untill AFTER I had finished connecting it to the spout!" Aeka yelled angerly. "I..I" Mihoshi stuttered, but Aeka cut her off and said in a last remark, "Mihoshi sometimes I swear there are no lights on in your attic" turning her attention from the confused Mihoshi, Aeka gave a cheerful smile to Tenchi and said, "well goodmorning Lord Tenchi, its a beautiful day outside!" Tenchi scratched the back of his neck nervously and chukled.  
  
"Wow Sasami, you sure do cook up a mean meal when your in a good mood" said Tenchi as he chowed down! Sasami giggled and continued to serve out food. Aeka glanced over at Ryokos empty spot, "Hmm, does anyone know where Ryoko has gotten to, not like I care" she said crisply. Everyone shrugged their shoulders but still continued to scarf down their food. After breakfast Tenchi decided to take a walk outside to work off some of the food he had eaten. The Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom and it was a beautiful seen of colors. He walked along the trail his hands laced behind his head staring into the sky. He thought back to the night before, "Aeka looked so beautiful".. He was lost in thought when suddenly a shadow appeared infront of a cloud and seemed to be coming down towards him, "Huh?" he said in confusment. Before he could do anything else Ryoko came rushing towards him, she stopped nose to nose infront of him so he had to catch himself before tripping.  
  
She glared at him, he could tell she had been crying, her eyes were red and there were dark circles below them. "Um, Ryoko.. We missed you at breakfast, where have you been, are you okay?" Her mouth twisted, she parted her lips and sighed. "Tenchi.." she began, "The question is, where were you last NIGHT? I know you werent at home, but you dont have to answer my first question, I already know the answer!" she began to breath faster and her eyes brimmed with tears once again, "How could you do this to me" she screamed at him tears fell from her eyes in a rush, "I trusted you, I dont trust many people and I put my trust in you and you broke it Tenchi!" He took in a deep breath and paused for a moment to pick his words carfuly, "Ryoko, it wasnt what you thought it was, I DO love you, just like I told you, you are the one I love." Her face flushed red with anger, "Bullshit! Your a liar Tenchi, I saw you kiss.. kiss" Ryoko stopped then said slowly, "Aeka.." Tenchi didnt know what to say, his heart felt guilty and hurt as he watched Ryoko fall apart infront of him. "How could you, how, how! Thats it, I knew this was all a fucking lie I cant believe I ever had hope in you, or any of this!" Ryoko gazed into his troubled eyes then turned and flew away. Tenchi watched after her still at a loss for words. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
"No no, get away from me go, go!" Ryoko ran at a full pace, her powers were useless, she couldnt fly, or fight. A demon of Black Fire chased after her, it moved with ease and was gaining on her. "Help me Tenchi!!!" Ryoko lost her balance and fell into what seemed neverending darkness. Ryoko sat straight up in bed, she was breathing in fast short breaths, she swiftly pulled up her sleeve and examened the Gem on her wrist, it was glowing a bright red color, it was hot to the touch. She wiped beads of sweat from her forehead then slowly stumbled into the bathroom. "Damn, that was some dream" she whispered to herself as she splashed cool water on her face. Ryoko paced back and forth for a few minutes so she could gather her thoughts. Finaly she sat back down on the cheap metal bed in the Motel room she had rented for the night. Slowly Ryoko layed back down but did not close her eyes, instead, she watched the ceiling fan, turn and turn untill once again she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Tenchi sat on the edge of his bed, he was holding his forehead in the palms of his hands, "What is this I'm feeling.." he thought to himself. "My head feels like its getting light, almost like I'm leaving my own body!", Tenchi slowly rose to his feet but a sharp pain echoed throughout his head making him fall helplessly to the ground. "Ah!" he cryed out in pain, Ryokos face, like a ghost seemed to flash infront of him, Tenchi shut his eyes tight but she was still there. He was now holding his head, he leaned against the foot of his bed and shut and opened his eyes untill Ryoko's face faded from his imagination. A sudden peace came over him and he crawled back to his bed and slept for the few remaining hours of the night. "Tenchi wake up you sleep head", Aeka whispered softly into his ear, "You've slept half the day away already." She kissed him on the forehead then leaned back and watched as Tenchi slowly cracked open his eyelids and sat up in bed. "Come on now Tenchi get dressed we are going to have fun tonight!" Tenchi managed to mummble, "Wha.. What Aeka, what do you mean?" She raised one eyebrow then said a bit annoyed, "Dont you remember at all silly, you reserved a table for us at that new Sushi Bar in town, I heard it has great fish!" He nodded slowly and stammered, "Oh, oh right, um.. I'll be with you in a sec okay?"  
  
Ryoko let the hot pellets of water rush over her shaking body as she stood half asleep in the shower. She ran her fingers through her teal hair and thought about her last conversation with Tenchi. For some reason she couldnt remember anything about it, she couldnt remember the words they had said, when it had happened, or for some reason, even Tenchi's face. She slid down the wall of the cold shower stall and held her head, "Why cant I remember Ten.. Te...." She slammed her forehead into her hands, "Damnit, I'm losing it!" She shut her eyes but did not open them again. The black demon was back again, chasing her, she felt the heat from it on her back. Suddenly a burning sensation that was so painful she cryed out, heat engulfed her and it felt like the monster had entered into her body! She screamed out terrified of what was happening to her. "Oh my god!" Ryoko awoke once again, her mouth was dry, she could feel water running over her body, she opened one eye and realized she had slept in the shower. Slowly she reached up and twisted the knob and the water stopped flowing. She clumbsly reached for a towel and wrapped it around her, a overwelming sense of, almost, pure evil came over her and things flashed infront of her mind, things she couldnt remember but for some reason struck a small memory in the back of her head...  
  
Aeka squeezed Tenchi's hand as they walked into the Sushi Bar together, Tenchi had forgotten completly about what had happend that morning and was listening to Aeka's non stop chatter about something or other. They took their seats at a table and as soon as he was comfortable without warning Aeka leaned over and gave him a kiss, his face flushed red. He looked up from his menu and almost fell backwards off his chair at what he saw. He blinked twice and stared into the eyes of Ryoko. He looked around crazily, "Ry..Ryoko, what did you do with Aeka!" Ryoko shook her head confused and in Aeka's voice said, "What ever do you mean Tenchi, you dont look too hot, whats wrong?" Ryoko once again faded and Aeka was sitting across the table from him. "Uh. Um, nothing sorry, can I be excused for a second?" Tenchi walked swiftly to the Mens bathroom. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror and it didnt even seem to belong to him. "What is happening to me".. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Her eyes looked almost like black holes as she walked straight forward. Ryoko was in the center of the city square in Tokyo, althought it was late at night the lights from all the buildings made it seem like daytime. She was dressed in a full length black leather jacket with matching black leather jeans and a belt that was hidden by her jacket that had a remote and two hand guns with ammo attached. She slid her hand down to her waist, her eyes still looking dead infront of her. The small remote felt cold in her hand, she flipped open a small cover that protected a circular red button under it. Before she did anything else her eyes flamed red, and her gems shone so brightly everyone around her stopped their activity and shaded their eyes. With a flip of her finger the Cite Square was completly silent as a blinding beam of light surrounded it, then it was complete havoc. The entire City Square was engulfed by flames and smoke, the bomb had been located in the center beneeth a bench, the blast from it had totaly destroyed everything within 5 miles. Ryoko flew high above the flames looking down on the destruction she had cause, a wicked smile crossed over her face and she teleported away.  
  
"Oh my god I cant believe this!" Tenchi cryed out as he read the Morning Paper, everyone around the table stopped eating and looked up from their plates. "What is it Tenchi?" asked Mihoshi, her mouth stuffed with fish. "Tokyo's City Square was attacked last night, the officials say it was some kind of super bomb! It destroyed everything!" Tenchi said almost shouting. "Who would do this" Sasami said with concern in her voice, "I dont know" replied Tenchi. A un easy feeling came over Tenchi and he left the table and half ran up the stairs, "Ryoko, why do I think of you when I hear about things like this?" Tenchi thought, "You've been missing for two days when is it time for you to come back!" Tenchi slammed his fists against the bathroom mirror in anger and a small crack formed, a shard fell from the corner onto the floor. Tenchi bent to pick it up and saw the reflection of Ryoko's eye in it, he dropped it and it shattered into tiny pieces. "Tenchi whats going on!" asked Aeka while she knelt down next to him. "I..I, dont know what came over me, I'm sorry here let me get that" he offered and he began picking up the small pieces.  
  
Ryoko stood in a remote area of the Tokyo streets, she had removed her leather outfit and was now wearing her traditional battle suit. Her eyes still pitch black seemed to shine in the moonlight. Her single arm raised into the air and her fingertips reached of the sky, a red ball of fire appeard on her fingertip, she sent it flying into the sky and soon she to rose up into the sky untill her body disapeared. She reapeared inside her battleship Ryo-oki. Her face had a emotionless expression as she comanded the ship to head for a large planet.. Jurai. Ryo-oki glided by the police cruisers silently in space, they didnt even notice the ship as it entered into Jurai's atmosphere. Clouds of dust formed beneath Ryo-oki as the ship lightly landed on a empty field of Jurai. Ryoko walked out swiftly from the ship and began flying at a fast pace across the open field her eyes dead and face emotionless.  
  
Tenchi lay facing the sky, he examined each star and fading cloud as if searching for something. He kept re-playing what had happened with Ryoko in his mind, lately she was all that he thought about, he couldnt get away from the guilt he felt. The night was getting darker and he sat up and brushed the leaves from his shirt, he began the long walk back to the house. As he was walking a sort of vision came over him his body continued to walk but his mind was racing with images. He could see a figure, it was Ryoko but she was different, she was close to him, he could feel her breath against him. She said in a hushed voice, "Tenchi you have to help me, Tenchi, Tenchi, TENCHI!" He was jolted from his thoughts and Ryokos whisper was replaced with Sasami's cry. "Tenchi come here quick!" Tenchi jogged over to Sasami she was waiting anxiously for him. Sasami was waiting for him infront of the door to the house she wore a bright smile on her face. He said curiously, "Yes what is it Sasami?" She led him by hand inside, "Ta da!" suddenly Aeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Grandfather, and his own Father jumped out infront of him and shouted, "Happy Birthday!" Tenchi stood with a confused expression on his face, they all stared back at him. He forced a smile and said, "Aww thanks you guys" He sat down tiredly and watched as everyone around him jumped about happily getting cake and presents he wondered how he could forget his OWN birthday and when he blew out the candels he wished that he could just be left alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
The light breeze passed through Ryoko's hair as she flew over Jurai's National Bank, her eyes like a hawks examined the area. She slowed her swift flight and started to slowly go down to the ground, she landed like a limber cat on the sidewalk. She was crouching so she straightend her body and proceeded to walk to the central enterance of the Bank. Ryoko still wore her Battlesuit and as she walked into the Bank her eyes scanned the desks. A young man with a pin on his shirt that read "Assistant" walked cheerfuly up to her and said, "Good evening Ma'm how can I help you today?" Ryoko lifted her hand to the side and put it on the mans face, there was a sound of metal piercing skull and when Ryoko removed her hand there was a icicle shape energy needle that pierced the mans forehead, a single trickle of blood slid down from the whole in his head and he fell to the ground, dead. Ryoko didnt look at him, she continued walking, blood dripped from her hand. Five security men from the corners of the Bank rushed up to her their guns drawn ready to fire, the head of the squad ordered her to stop where she was, Ryok paused for a second, still looking ahead of her. Suddenly her eyes shifted and in a flash, quicker than a blink of the eye she had killed all five men, she stood in the center of them, they all seemed alright, still pointing their guns at her, but slowly they started dropping and as they fell face down to the floor you could see the marks on their backs where ryoko had struck them. Blood drizzled from both her right and left fist she put her hands together and raised them into the air above her head. Frightened citizens watched her with horror in their eyes. Ryokos eyes flashed like a demons, they changed color, a horrible red color, the color of blood, she opened her mouth and screamed, it sounded in-human.. Then she was gone, so was the Jurain Bank, it had been completly destroyed by the blast she had made. Bodys and ruins of the bank lay in pieces, the entire Bank was leveled and Ryoko was no where to be seen.  
  
"Tenchi.. Tenchi wake up", Washu stood over Tenchi as he lay in bed her large red eyes shone down at him. "Tenchi get up I need to talk to you..", Tenchi opened one eye then mumbbled, "Wa..Washu I thought you were away at some Scientest Convention?" She shook her head, "Tenchi this is very important please get dressed and come with me" Washu said as she pulled his covers down. Tenchi shivered from the cold morning air and proceeded to get dressed. The two walked down the stairs and Washu directed Tenchi to her lab that had not been used for many months. "Well it sure is nice to see this old place again, boy can I remember the inventions I cooked up here!" she said with a slight twinge of evilness. Washu pressed a small button on her computer keypad and two floating cushions appeared, she summoned Tenchi to take a seat. Washu made herself comfortable and began to speak, "Tenchi.. this is about Ryoko", Tenchi's mouth dropped, "Washu! What is it, where is she?" Washu put her finger to her lips, "Shh!", she looked around then edged closer to Tenchi, "Look" she said, "I'm not exactly sure where she is but I do know she is in trouble", Tenchi frowned, "What kind of trouble Washu?".. "Well I'm sure by now you have heard about the bomb in Tokyo, but what you may not know is about the attack on the Jurain Bank" Tenchi's eyes narrowed, "Are you telling me Ryoko had something to do with all that?".. "Actually.. she DID do those things Tenchi, and what I'm about to tell you is very important and you must listen!"   
  
Washu turned to her keypad and punched in a few numbers, a large screen popped up infront of them, "Now watch this" Washu told Tenchi. A Black Demon was on the screen, its eyes looked like fire, it appeared as if it was staring straight into his soal, "See Tenchi, this is the Black Demon" Washu said. Pictures of citys that were in ruins popped up all over the screen, fire and smoke, destruction everywhere, it looked like the end of the world! "Washu what is all this" Tenchi asked concerned. "Well, the Demon is complete evil, he captures Soals Tenchi and uses them to carry out his evil, those pictures are of what will happen to the entire Universe if it is not stopped, I'm not talking just Earth, it will destory the whole Solar System and all the planets!" Tenchi looked confused, "Explain how and why because your losing me here!" Washu sighed, "You see he seeks out the most wicked demons, the most powerful demons and he captures their soals to do what he pleases with them, he only needs one very powerful demon to carry out his evil, and the demon he has captured is Ryoko. He is using her, thats why she is doing all this, these attacks dont seem like they could end the Universe but trust me Tenchi our time is limited! The way he captures Demon's soals is to take them while they are weak, Ryoko is his prize, his glory, she is perfect to comit the evil he wants! The only one that can stop this is the same one that started it..Thats you!" Tenchi looked shocked and opened his mouth but no words came out.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Tenchi's eyes widened as he asked the devestating question, "How..how did I start all this Washu?" Washu raised a eyebrow at him and replied, "Tenchi.. You hurt the most fragile part of a woman and especialy Ryoko..your broke her heart" Tenchi looked at his toes ashamed, "Now Tenchi this isnt a time to pout you have to be ready to stop the Demon when it comes for you!" Tenchi almost fell off his seat, "Wha! What!! Washu do you mean this thing is going to try to kill me!" Washu grinned slightly, "WASHU! How can you be smiling about something as serious as this!" Washu coughed and said, "Yes your right, but Tenchi what I'm about to tell you is going to rest on your shoulders...You are the only hope for the entire Universe.." Tenchi's eyes bugged out he managed to squeak, "What do I have to do?" Washu smiled at him and began..  
  
Ryoko's body lay on the cold hard tiles of Ryo-oki but her mind was far away... "Tenchi where are you, you have to help me Tenchi help me!" Ryoko screamed in fear as she wildly searched for a way out of the darkness that was swallowing her. Ryoko's terror grew untill she was franticly screaming for help, suddenly, the Black Demon appeared infront of her. She stared into its blazing eyes, it spoke to her, althought it had no mouth, it was as if the creature was in her head, it said, "Ryoko you are mine now..forever..forever..." Ryoko let out a high pitched scream.. She was jolted awake her body shivering in a cold sweat, she whirled around expecting to see the Demon behind her but there was nothing. Her eyes, for a moment were back to normal, they were a beautiful aqua color but then the darkness came over them and they once again were black. She stood and directed Ryo-oki to head..for Earth.  
  
"Thats basicaly it Tenchi.. Do you understand?" Tenchi looked very stressed out and said almost sarcasticly, "So what your saying is the final thing that the Demon has to destroy is the one who started this (me), and seem as how he is using Ryoko to carry out all his evil he will also use her to kill me!" Washu nodded as if it made perfectly clear sense. Tenchi sat back down on a cushion and held his head,"Well Washu, how do you propose we stop this?" Washu frowned and replied, "Tenchi, the only way to end this is to wait for Ryoko to come for you..and you must..kill her" Tenchi looked shocked and stood up in a rush, "Washu I will not kill Ryoko that is in-human I'm not going to kill her!" Washu stood up close to him and said, "Now listen to me Tenchi, there is no other way to stop this.. Once Ryoko is killed the Demon will have no where else to hide, it will try to fight you but you are stronger than it and will win, but the only way to get it out, is to kill Ryoko, and I dont like that anymore than you do..." Tenchi sat back down with a sigh and mumbled to himself, "How the hell am I going to kill a Demoness posesed by a Demon who wants to destroy the Universe!" That thought made Tenchi laugh and he began laughing like a crazy idiot untill Washu smacked him one across the cheek. He looked up at her and said, "How DO we kill her".. A tiny hint of a smile came over Washu's face but it was gone as fast as it had came, she frowned and walked to her computer reluctantly.  
  
Ryo-oki circled Earth as Ryoko's eyes studied the surface of the planet. She finaly nodded and the battleship desended down through the atmosphere, the clouds, the sky, and landed. She was in a beautiful field of what seemed like endless fields of flowers. Ryoko teleported into the meadow and stood among the flowers, a strand of haird blew in her face and she burshed it away gently. Ryoko sat down cross legged on a soft bed of grass, her eyes shut and she once again could feel the presence of the Demon, it screamed inside of her, the scream came out of her mouth, it was so loud yet there was no one in the field so no one heard. Ryokos head suddenly snapped upwards and looked into the sky, six creatures mutated from her own skin. They looked like her, but their eyes were maroon red instead of black like hers. They also had claws the cut out throught their knuckles. Ryoko faced them all and as quickly as they had appeared they were gone, including Ryoko. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
The creatures flew through the sky at a speed faster than anything known to a human. They were quick and silent they speed by above the clouds and their speed was so amazing the naked eye could not even tell they had passed. None of the 6 wore clothes, they traveled in their bare skin. Each had a different mark burned into their flesh, each mark was the symbol of a Goddess of Darkness. Ryoko went like them also, she wore clothes, almost gothic clothes, her outfit was completly black and skin tight it protected her body, she also wore the mark upon her forhead, it was a beautiful heart it was tiny but you could still see it. The other six had differnt marks, the first had a mark of a Lightning Bolt, the Weather Goddess. The second a bird, the goddess of Nature. The third had the sign of greed, $, the money symbol, the goddess of Economy. The fourth had a symbol of the Earth on her forehead, the goddess of Mankind. The fifth had a symbol of a gun, the goddess of War. The sixth had the sign of Healing on her forehead, the goddess of Health. The final, the seventh, Ryoko, had the heart, the heart on her forehead was cracked into two pieces, it was broken, none the less, Ryoko is the goddess of love.   
  
Washu was holding her chin in one hand and with the other used one finger to slowly type on her computer, her heavy eyelids shut and opened slowly. Suddenly a loud echo from the computer bounced through the walls of her Lab and she almost had a heart attack with surprize. She jumped forward to see what her computer said, all that showed on the screen were seven symbols, a symbol for Weather, Nature, Economy, Mankind, War, Health, and Love. Washu leaned forward and studied them and it all became clear to her. She stroked her chin thoughtfuly then turned to Tenchi who was drowning in his own drool, she walked to him catiously then slammed her fists down on the table his head layed on. His eyes opened wide then he looked up at her, blinked twice and put his head back down. "Tenchi!" Washu whispered, "I've got it I know how to defeat Ryoko, it is just like I have always suspected! I guess now would be the time to spill the beans, so listen up.. My 'Scientist Conventions' have actually been a study I have been doing for the past few years.. The study was about what is happening to the universe now, its being destroyed by the Demon right? Well Ryoko is and is not the only one who is carrying out his evil.." This got Tenchi's attention, he sat up, and said, "How can that be?" Washu cleared her throat, "You see the Demon gives the soul he captures a special power, he makes the soul the Goddess of the one thing that made her soul weak, in Ryoko's case it would be Love, he then splits her soul into 6 other creatures.." Washu pauses and shows Tenchi her screen with the 7 Symbols, then continues, "Tenchi those 7 symbols represent the downcome of the Universe you will soon see what I mean.. Love will be the last attack the other 6 attacks will happen earlier, when Ryoko, the goddess of love attacks she will attack you, this means we have a small amount of time because it will not take long for the other 6 goddesses to carry out their tasks!" Tenchi blinked and nodded, "Washu I understand and I'm ready to do whatever it takes to stop this" A sudden crack of lightning banged loudly outside the window and rain drops began peleting the roof of the Masaki House, the noise was so loud they had to shout. Washu looked sick and said into Tenchi's ear, "The first attack has already begun...Weather!"  
  
The goddess baring the mark of the lightning bolt seemed to hang in the space around her. She was out far into the Universe, in a remote area of space, there were no planets, stars, or ships anywhere just pure darkness. Her arms were outstretched and the symbol on her forehead shown brightly, it was the only light that was to be seen. Her naked flesh didnt seem to be affected by the conditions of space, she just hung in Space her arms outstretched and legs crossed together at the ankles, her beautiful red eyes looked on into space and her face had no expression upon it. She did not know what she was doing, all she was, was the creation, a toy of the Demon's he used her to flood the planets, and bring horrible weather that destroyed many homes, cities, and brought terror to the people. To the Demon though, she was nothing compared to what would soon come! 


End file.
